theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Freeze
The Big Freeze is the thirteenth episode of the second series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 26 March 2018. It is the second episode of the two-part series finale, and is preceded by All Hallows Eve and is followed by The Wishing Star. Synopsis The girls frantically try to reignite the Founding Stone. Halloween celebrations mask magical mayhem as the castle starts to freeze. Ethel decides to make a sacrifice. Plot ...Continued from the previous episode. Mirabelle Hubble explains that she is Mildred's ancestor, and that she re-ignited the founding stone, but to do so she had to give up not only her own magic, but that of her descendants for twelve generations- Mildred is the thirteenth generation, making her the first magical Hubble for centuries. Miss Mould then shows up with a crumbled mess which she says is the remains of the founding stone. Meanwhile, Julie Hubble, sitting on a bench eating lunch, is surprised to meet a miniature version of herself, who tells she is needed at Cackle’s Academy. In the potion lab, Miss Hardbroom tells Maud, Enid and Felicity that the ice spreading through the school is caused by the absence of magic- like a magical black hole. Felicity then freezes into a block of ice- Witches have magic running through their blood, which is also being drained along with schools magic. Maud then notices a bottle that still has some magic left. Miss Hardbroom says that the bottle has been there for years, and the Magic has condensed at the bottom. They decide that there is enough magic to get one person out of the room, and they choose Miss Hardbroom, as she has the best chance of helping Mildred. They are able to send Miss Hardbroom out of the room, but Maud and Enid freeze from using their magic. Outside, Miss Mould tries to get Mildred and the Hallow sisters to leave the Academy, but Mildred won’t leave. Miss Mould tells her about the coven she came from, where they do things differently and the witches’ code does not apply. However, Miss Hardbroom stops them leaving, saying that are still witches inside the Academy, and they need to re-ignite the founding stone. Miss Mould shows the crumbled ‘stone’, but Miss Hardbroom identifies it as powder paint- the real stone is still inside- and it seems that Miss Amulet's Academy hadn’t heard of the art teacher either. Miss Mould runs into the castle with Mildred following her. They reach Miss Cackle’s office, and when Mildred sees the picture with Agatha trapped inside, she realises that the coven that doesn’t follow the witches’ code is Agatha’s coven. Miss Mould is waiting for the magic to fully drain from the Academy, as then Agatha will be released from the picture. Mildred tells Miss Mould that she thought she was the best teacher, that she taught her about bravery, imagination, compassion and selflessness. As Miss Mould leaves, Mildred freezes into ice. Miss Hardbroom and the Hallow sisters make it the top of the tower, and Miss Hardbroom says she will give up her magic to the stone, but Ethel says she’ll do it, the school needs Miss Hardbroom, and as Ethel caused it she needs to put it right. She starts to make a speech before giving up her powers, but she, her sisters and Miss Hardbroom freeze before she can finish. Julie Hubble arrives at the school to find Mildred frozen. While waiting for Agatha to be freed, Miss Mould thinks about what Mildred said. Julie hugs Mildred’s iceblock, and she melts. Mildred and Julie go up the tower and find everyone frozen. Mildred decides to do what Mirabelle Hubble did and give up her magic to the stone in order to save the Academy. It works, and the Academy and its inhabitants are thawed. Miss Mould then comes and gives her own magic to the stone, and restores Mildred’s powers. Miss Mould has to face the Grand Wizard, while the Halloween festivities resume. Ethel is sulking because her Hero moment was stolen by Mildred, but Mrs Hallow is delighted that Esmerelda has her magic back. Miss Hardbroom comments to Mildred that her being from a witching family changes things- she will have to be harder on her than ever! Mildred joins in dancing with her friends, mum, classmates and teachers. Quotes Mirabelle: It's true, Mildred Hubble. You come from a long line of great witches. Mildred: What? Mirabelle: I speak truth. The Hubbles are a witching family. Mildred: Really? Do you know what this means? Ethel: I'm never gonna hear the last of it. Miss Cackle: You know Miss Hardbroom, she has many strengths, but humour is not one. Miss Cackle: She's not hurt, merely suspended. Maud: Then how do we un-suspend her? Miss Hardbroom: If the Stone cannot be reignited, then there may not be a way. Miss Cackle: Oh, Miss Hardbroom, when we get out of here, we really must work on your tact and diplomacy. Miss Hardbroom: I have to team up with Midred Hubble to solve this? Maud: Yes, Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom: This is a dark day indeed... Miss Cackle: Good luck, Hecate. Miss Hardbroom: Thank you, Ada. Enid: They're using first names. Things must be bad. Mildred: I really thought you were the best teacher. Miss Mould: Well, thank you, Mildred. But teaching is just a sideline for me. Mildred: Maybe when you came here. Maybe then it was all pretend. But you were good at teaching, Miss Mould. You showed us that being a witch isn't just about magic. It's about imagination, compassion, selflessness, bravery. Remember in the woods that time? The hypnaphillion day? You taught me that. 'Mildred: You know what I love about art? You start off with an idea in your head. But sometimes, when you draw it, it turns into something else entirely. Something better than you ever imagined. That's you, Miss Mould. Julie: Well, Mildred, my life is full of magic. And I don't need a broomstick for that to be true. And neither do you. So we're from a witching family. What difference does it make? Just because you're a real witch it doesn't make you a better person. Being a real person is what made you a better witch. The best witch. Miss Cackle: I will just say that obviously, there is much to be discussed, and consequences to be faced. But tonight is our night. Halloween. Let us celebrate that we are witches. Let us celebrate that we are, one and all, one big magical family. Miss Hardbroom: Saving the Academy is becoming something of a habit for you, is it not, Mildred Hubble? Miss Hardbroom: So you are actually from a witching family, Mildred Hubble? Mildred: Yes, Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom: Of course this changes things between us. Mildred: I hope so Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom: I shall need to be harder on you then ever. Gallery WW17-S2-13-5.jpg WW17-S2-13-4.jpg WW17-S2-13-3.jpg WW17-S2-13-2.jpg Notes * With the previous episode having established the existence of Mirabelle Hubble, this episode establishes that Mirabelle Hubble sacrificed the magic of twelve generations of her descendants to restore a founding stone. Category:2017 TV Series